Ed's Fantasy
by ChristieGordon
Summary: This is a yaoi story first off.  There is angst, explicit and erotic scenes between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.  Some parts are funny, some are definitely not, enough said.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward Elric felt his pulse begin to quicken as he stared intimately at the Colonel's neck. How close the older man's body was to his, if he reached out he could feel the hardness of it under the blue military uniform. Wait, what was he thinking? Why was he having all these strange thoughts about the Colonel? Wasn't he supposed to think this way only about girls? But something about Mustang possessed the young alchemist, as he stood in the cave momentarily hiding from the homunculus that threatened them.

As Ed watched the dark haired man, much larger than he, the boy found himself engrossed in his thoughts. He remembered back to how his obsession with the Colonel began.

Ed had been absorbed in grief after finding out Hughes had been killed. After Fuery spilled the news to him, Ed felt his emotions overwhelm him and had run out into the hallway, looking for a place to safely let his tears fall. He'd found a closed door, hoping it would lead him to an empty room. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, in his haste he'd neglected to scan the room for it's contents and turned into the door as it shut. He laid his head upon the planks, shoulders heaving, and wept.

Roy Mustang had been perusing some reports that were stored in the room when he'd heard a commotion in the hallway. He'd flinched when the door banged open and the blonde alchemist entered the room. He stood there watching the grief-stricken boy as his head banged against the door and his sobs became audible. 'Damn-it' he thought, 'someone must have told him about Hughes… poor kid.'

Edward felt strong hands grip his shoulders from behind, turning him around. Ed had been startled and gasped as he realized what was happening, someone was there, witnessing his breakdown. The boy looked up through long blonde bangs, cheeks streaked with tears, and peered into dark eyes framed with almost black hair. "M-Mustang, I…," he stammered feeling the need to explain, instead he felt the Colonel pull him close.

'That was the moment I started feeling this way,' Ed thought as he felt heat spread across his face. The Colonel's embrace had been so comforting; he'd felt so safe. It'd been so long since anyone had held him like that. It'd felt so good and since then, their relationship had changed, ever so slightly. Whenever he'd been in the presence of the dark haired man, he'd caught himself thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about. He'd found himself stealing glances of his full lips, of the strong chest that hid under his uniform, and of the bump in his pants. When he'd been alone with the man, his desire had been almost intolerable, more than once he'd had to excuse himself to calm his nerves.

His obsession had become increasingly intense. When Ed was alone in his dorm room, fantasies of himself with the Colonel swam in his head, driving him to lock his door in order to pleasure himself without fear of being caught.

Ed's mind was pulled back to the present, as the Colonel appeared to be looking over a ridge in the cave wall, his back was now to the boy. Ed felt Mustangs arm reach backward over his chest and pin him to the wall. A delighted smile spread over the boys face as he realized the Colonel was protecting him again. The Colonel's protective behavior had also started the day he was told of Hughes death.

"Sssh, Ed, damn-it, stop breathing so hard, I can't hear if they're following us" Mustang hissed.

The boy already flushed, became momentarily embarrassed; he hadn't noticed how hard he'd been breathing. He needed to cut short the visions that were flooding his mind and focus on their present situation. He certainly didn't want Mustang to get wounded trying to protect him while he was off in la-la-land. But the situation was getting the best of him; he'd never been this alone with the older man, not since that day.

Then, quite abruptly, Mustang's strong fingers grabbed a hold of Edward's flesh hand and pulled the young man as he rushed off in the opposite direction, deeper into the cave. "Hey, what is it, why are we going down here?" Edward protested.

"Ssshh, I don't want anyone to hear us, be quiet!" Mustang shot back.

Colonel Mustang ran down into the corridor of the cave, absent-mindedly holding Fullmetal's hand, trying to distinguish a way out. He knew there was doors in here somewhere, leading out into the woods and he was intent on finding one of them. With all the homunculus gathered up above them, he'd decided tonight was not the time to take them all on, it was better to seek shelter and fight another day. The Flame alchemist snapped his fingers to produce a small spark so he could peer into the darkness. His running slowed as he scanned the walls, "There it is, found ya!" he whispered. The dark haired man abruptly stopped, slamming the younger one into his side.

"Ow! Damn, Mustang, give me a warning next time, I can't see a thing in here." The young man exclaimed annoyingly, rubbing his shoulder.

Once stopped, the tight grip the young man held on the Colonel's hand became conspicuous. "OK Ed, you can let go now," he scolded as a smile spread across his face. The elder man turned away from the younger one and focused his gaze on the door in front of them. 'What was going on with Fullmetal? Ever since the day he was told about Hughes he seemed different,' he pondered. He'd noticed the young man staring at him, sometimes it even appeared like Ed was ogling him and it made him uneasy. The extra attention was stirring feelings in him he'd rather not address.

Edward released the Colonel's hand and looked shyly at the floor of the cave. He reprimanded himself for not keeping his feelings in check and told himself to be more careful next time. When he looked back up, Mustang had already opened the door and was headed out of the cave into the hallway. The young man watched the older man's silhouette and was surprised by how powerful his attraction had become.

Roy turned his dark head around and glared at the blonde, what was that look on his face about? "Are you coming or not, Fullmetal?" he said sharply.

Ed sighed and began to run through the doorway. Mustang joined him and they easily made their way through the corridor. There was a faint light up ahead and it spurred them on. As the pair came closer to the opening, the smell of pine trees and fresh forest air filled the surroundings. Ed and Roy found themselves starting to laugh as they made their way into the brush and slowed their gate.

"Boy, that was a close one," Mustang said, panting from the long run.

Ed's smile began to fade as he looked around, "so, which way from here?"

Mustang caught a glimpse of apprehension in his companion's words. He scanned the area and pretended to know where he was, "Well, this way, we'll follow this path. It should lead us to the road."

"You sure about that, Mustang?" Ed questioned. "I mean, I wouldn't want to get lost or something in the woods…with you…" he was fishing.

Mustang turned quickly to read Ed's face so he could understand the meaning behind what he'd just said. "Don't worry, we won't get lost", he said determined not to let on that he really had no idea how to get back.

The pair started down the path that Mustang had pointed out and before long they came upon a large creek. The two bent down and proceeded to get a drink. Ed splashed the water on his face, it was refreshing and the coldness was just what he needed if he was going to spend such an extended time alone with the Colonel. As he came back up to standing, Ed lost his footing and shouted as he plunged into the cold water. "Shit! That is fucking cold!" he screamed.

Mustang couldn't help but express amusement at the young man's predicament, "Way to go, grace!" he called out after him.

Ed pulled himself from the waters clutches and carefully made his way onto the shore. His clothes were completely soaked and his hair lay heavy on his face and shoulders. As he gazed at the Colonel and realized how stupid he must have looked, he also started to laugh. However, the cold got to him and the boy started shivering in-between his chuckles.

Mustang noticed the shivering and decided they had better get moving so Ed could warm up a bit and they could find some help. The two trudged on through the woods for a while as Mustang became increasingly alarmed at the welfare of his younger companion. When he looked over at the young man he was trembling uncontrollably and his teeth were audibly chattering. It was getting later and colder outside and fatigue was also setting in. "Ed, we better stop. I'll make a fire and get you warmed up, I don't want you getting sick on me," he told the blonde alchemist.

They found a nice clearing in the woods and the two gathered wood. Roy snapped his fingers and made a fire. "Ed, you need to take those wet clothes off," he said as he made his way towards the younger alchemist.

"Uh, what?" Ed responded, his mind was racing as he watched the older man move toward him.

"You'll never get warm in those wet clothes, take them off" he answered.

Ed was already feeling warmer as Mustang drew near to him. He could feel his face flush and was happy it was too dark for the older man to see it. He felt Roy lift his red robe off his shoulders and unclasp his jacket. The larger man waited patiently as Ed peeled off the wet jacket and handed it to him. He then pulled his black tank over his head and peered into Roy's face as he gave it to him, Ed was sure he saw Roy's eyes roam his bare chest. Ed's hand deliberately brushed Roy's as the tank was transferred, the motion caused the dark haired man to look away uneasily.

'Did he do that on purpose?' Roy wondered, 'did he see me looking at him? What's happening?' Roy turned away and hung Ed's clothes up on a tree branch, confused. "Go ahead and take off your pants Ed, you can hang them yourself," he instructed the boy. He didn't want to see him taking his pants off; he didn't want to feel like this, it wasn't right, was it? The Colonel turned his attentions to the fire and pulled off his blue military coat while he waited for Ed to disrobe completely.

Ed stood close to the Colonel wearing nothing but his boxers, still trembling, but not all from the cold. Mustang kept his face turned away from the young man as he handed his jacket back to him.

"Thanks, Roy," Ed told him, between clicking teeth.

Ed wanted so badly to push his cold body up against the Colonels and to feel his arms around him again. He'd seen the confusion on the man's face and he also saw something else too, was Mustang grappling with feelings for him? Ed walked over to the fire and sat close to it in the grass, trying to get warm.

Mustang watched as Ed huddled, half-naked, at the fire, thoughts were shooting at him and indecision was immobilizing him. 'What am I supposed to do?' he thought, 'The poor guy is half frozen, that fire and jacket won't be all he needs…all… he…needs…' his thoughts trailed off as images of him holding the boy entered his mind. Roy knew what he should do, it's not like it'd be the first time he'd held him and there was no other way, at least it's what he told himself.

Ed sat at the fire, still shivering when he heard Roy move behind him. To his surprise, Ed felt the man's body sit close to him and his arms enveloped around his torso. Ed closed his eyes, it was more than he could handle. He felt his desire swell and an ache filled his chest. He deliberately leaned against the dark haired man and rested his head on his shoulder. Ed waited for a response; he imagined Roy might pull away from him. But, much to his liking, Roy held his position.

Mustang felt the boy soften against him and he figured he was just tired, at least, that's what he told himself. No big deal, just tired and cold from the day. 'Fullmetal is still shivering even though he's sitting next to a fire, with my wool military jacket on, and my warm body right next to him.' Roy's thoughts were racing, 'Yep, that's it. Oh no, I'm not getting aroused…damn!'

The blonde alchemist moved slightly in order to get even closer to the Colonel. His passion was building and he rubbed his cheek on Mustangs chest. He let out a soft sigh as he turned his face towards the others skin and pressed his lips against Mustangs warm neck. The heat growing between Ed's legs was in need of attention, he pressed down on himself and let out a muffled soft moan.

Roy pulled away, all at once intrigued and disturbed at the same time. He stared into the blonde's face, trying to discern his intention. "Wh-what are you doing, Ed?" he asked apprehensively. Roy watched as Ed gazed up at him, eyelids heavy over amber irises and a pleading expression on his face. Roy noticed the blonde's ragged breathing, this is what he thought it was, there's no denying it.

Ed tried to regain his composure, Roy was clearly distressed with his advances, or was he? All he could say for sure was that being so close to him was driving him crazy. His eyes kept focusing on the dark haired man's lips, how he longed to touch them. Ed felt a lump form in his throat, he didn't think he could take a full on rejection, but it was now or never. In one quick move, Ed reached up and behind Roy's head and pulled his face into his, finally feeling their lips touch. He kissed the larger man hard, his out of control infatuation fueling his actions.

Roy was caught off guard when Ed kissed him. So why didn't he stop him? He wanted to stop him, didn't he? Mustang pondered these questions even as his mouth opened and his tongue found Ed's. Excitement was building in the older man's body. His nerves were set ablaze by the forbidden act he was engaging in. Roy could feel the blonde alchemists kisses coming faster and growing increasingly demanding. The younger mans body was twisting against the Colonels as he met the young alchemists fervor with his own.

Ed's body trembled with anticipation; he was finally acting out his fantasy. The young man shuddered with pleasure as he reached under his boxers and massaged vigorously on himself with his metal hand. While he kissed the Colonel on the lips and neck, his flesh hand found the dark haired man's firmness and stroked it through his trousers. He became aware of the sound of Mustang's moans and breathlessness, the tone of his voice sent the young man's senses reeling. He couldn't hold on much longer, spasms were threatening to engulf him. He stopped what he was doing and tore away from the Colonel, gasping. He peeked up at Roy through his bangs, not sure how to proceed.

Mustang knew Ed was at his limit, he could feel the increasing shakiness in the young man's body as it pressed against him. But the one thing he didn't want; was to stop. "Ed, don't stop now," Roy said softly. He sat close to the younger man, dark eyes peering into amber ones.

"But… I…I'm so close" Ed responded, starting to turn his face away.

The Colonel Grabbed Fullmetals face and pressed his lips upon him with full force, the action caused Ed to fall back onto his elbows, then his back, and Mustang followed. Mustang practically ripped off the young man's boxers, exposing him to whatever the elder man wanted. Ed was amazed at how much stronger the flame alchemist was, he was lifted and set back down as Roy straddled him. Ed realized his fantasy was now way beyond what he could have imagined. As Mustang kissed and fondled him, he whimpered and moaned as each wave of sensation overtook him. Roy was incredibly adept at lovemaking and it showed all over Ed's face. Over and over Mustang brought Ed to the breaking point, only to pull away and let it fade enough to start over again.

Mustang was fully enjoying having complete control over Ed's reactions; he toyed with the blonde; wanting to make his first time one he'd never forget. But the stimulation was getting the best of him; he needed a release. The dark haired man pulled his trousers off quickly and removed his boxers, when he looked down at Edward; his heart skipped a beat.

Ed was really relishing the encounter; it was like a dream. But, when he saw the quickness which Mustang undressed himself and the heated look in his eye, he became alarmed. The older man was so much more experienced, what was he intending to do to him? He had some idea of what might be on his mind, the thought of it made him fearful and eager at the same time.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Mustang questioned gently after seeing the apprehension in his eyes. How could Fullmetal suddenly be fearful? He started this whole thing, after all.

"Well, I… what are you going to do? I mean, I've never…" Ed tried to explain but was interrupted by the Colonel.

"Don't worry, Ed. I won't do anything you're not ready for." Mustang spoke softly to the young man and lay down next to him, both men on top of his military jacket. The Colonel looked at Ed, the young man's eyes were wide, searching his face. Mustang rolled on top of him and began kissing him, pushing his hardness against the blonde's. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked Ed, fully believing he'd know exactly what he was talking about.

"Do it?" Ed asked back, half muffled by Mustangs mouth on his.

The Colonel lifted his head and peered at the blonde, confused and a bit agitated now. "Ed, do you want me to…put it in?" he asked, trying to sound gentle.

"Ah…I don't know. Will it hurt?" Ed inquired, growing timid again.

"No, I won't then, not this time," he replied, concerned for the blonde alchemist. The Colonel decided the moment was now. He moved his head down over the young man's pelvic region and put his mouth over Ed's member. He watched as Ed groaned loudly and bucked with pleasure at the sensation. It only took a few seconds for Ed to climax; he shuddered and yelled out as the contractions consumed his body.

After he finished, the blonde looked inquisitively up at the Colonel, still a bit spacey after his release. "What do you want me to do for you, Mustang?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Before the Colonel could reply, Ed pushed him onto his back and bent over him to give back what was given. Ed felt the Colonel pushing hard against his mouth and knew it wouldn't be long. He heard Mustang call out his name as the spasms came.

When it was all over, the two state alchemists lay on the grassy forest floor, gazing at the warm fire, which illuminated their entwined bodies. Ed's clothes were still wet, so Mustang, who'd put most of his clothes back on, held his arms tightly around the young man. Ed snuggled into the Colonel's side, basking in his warmth and the comfort he gave.

"Mustang?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" the dark haired man responded

"You know I'm not gay, right?" the blonde posed.

"Well, neither am I," the dark haired man replied, paused and continued, "It's nobody's business but ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young blonde man awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the trees. The rays hit his face and pricked his eyes. It took a moment for him to realize where he was as he moved his body beside the Colonel's. Then the memories came flooding back of the passionate night he'd had. He turned his head to gaze at the dark haired man and a smile graced his face as he watched him still asleep. He reached up to lay a kiss on the older man's lips and felt him move involuntarily. Ed kept himself still, he didn't' want to wake Roy, not yet. He was enraptured in watching the older man dream.

Roy Mustang was somewhere between sleep and consciousness, he felt the warm body next to him and pulled it closer. He was momentarily unaware of his surroundings when he felt lips graze his own. As he opened his eyes, he saw the outline of a blonde head in front of him. "Mmm…Riza" he mumbled. As awareness took hold and his vision cleared, he realized with a shock that the body next to him was Fullmetal, not his female assistant. The young man was now sitting up next to him, glaring with anger and hurt in his amber eyes.

Ed was agitated beyond words. How could he think he was someone else, a woman yet? Didn't last night mean anything to the Colonel? He abruptly stood up, glared once more at the dark haired man, who looked quite confused, and walked over to the tree limb which held his garments. He shoved them on, his back turned to the Colonel.

Mustang sat on the hard ground, rubbing the back of his head with gloved fingers as he tried to make sense of the previous night's encounter and the repercussions it held. A full range of emotions was eating at him, from shame to fear to excitement. He didn't exactly know how he felt about the young man, but there was definitely something. And maybe, he thought, these feelings were always there, just under the surface. They just needed coaxing to draw them out. He looked over at the now dressed blonde alchemist, he was still glaring at him; hands on his hips, the young man appeared to be waiting for something. "What do you want, Ed?" he called out, knowing full well what he should do.

"Damn-it Mustang," he shouted back, "you could at least apologize."

"For what?" he yelled back, cringing. He knew that was really bad, but he was falling back into old habits with the young alchemist and spoke before he had a chance to think. He watched the young man's face drop, the old Fullmetal would have had a witty comeback, would have tried to spar with him. Roy stood up and walked over to the young man, who'd once again turned his back on him.

Edward felt like the Colonel had punched him in the stomach. How could he be so cruel? 'Oh yeah', he thought, 'the guy is such a fucking womanizer; I bet that's how he always treats people after he sleeps with them. But am I really included in that group?' As he questioned his importance to Mustang, he became aware of strong arms wrapping around his body from behind. The young man gasped as he felt Mustangs head fall to his neck and soft lips kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Roy spoke between kisses on the young man's neck.

The motion immediately set the blonde's senses on fire. His breathing and pulse quickened, burning filled his empty stomach. "Mustang," he said breathlessly, "what are you doing?" The blonde felt like he should still be angry, he shouldn't let him get off so easily. But his body was deceiving him; it was giving in.

"I'm apologizing" Mustang replied as the kisses slowed. He turned the young man around to face him, Ed's arousal showed all over his face. The dark haired man smiled at Ed, he was really enjoying the power he held over the young man. "Fullmetal, snap out of it, we have to get going." And he let go of his hold on the blonde.

It took Ed a few minutes to regain his composure, the Colonel was already walking down the tree-lined path they'd started the previous evening. Ed chuckled as he realized how much he both hated and loved the way Mustang toyed with him. He knew he was in trouble; this thing had grabbed a hold of him in a way he'd never imagined.

The pair made their way down the path, looking for signs of civilization in any direction. They were both famished, Ed was complaining nonstop now about his hunger pangs. After an hour or so, it was occurring to the blonde that Mustang seemed a bit puzzled about the direction they were taking. He appeared to be second-guessing which direction the road should be in. "Mustang! Do you have any idea where the hell we are?" Ed asked loudly. He didn't do well without food for this long; he was so hungry his stomach started to feel sick.

"Of course I do. The road should be just beyond that hill there," he replied as he poked a finger in what appeared to be a random direction. He stopped walking and turned to look at Ed, who was standing in the pathway glaring at him again.

"No, you don't. You don't have any damn idea where we are or where the road is. Quit leading me on, Mustang. I think we need to head back to the castle and take our chances with the homunculus. Maybe they've even left by now," the young man said angrily. As Ed stood his position, he noticed himself starting to shake. Was it just hunger, or was it also the fact that he couldn't push the thought of the Colonels earlier kisses out of his mind? His nerves were still tingling from the dark haired man's apology and it was making him edgy. He wanted something to happen, anything. All the walking in no apparent direction was driving him crazy.

"OK Ed. Let's just do what you want then. We'll head back to the castle and when gluttony finds you and rips your stupid head off, I'll just stand back and let him!" he shot back sarcastically. 'How dare he question my authority? I'll find the road, I know it's close by…' he thought as he took a few steps towards the smaller man.

"What do you mean, stupid? Guess I'd have to be stupid to want to be with you, Mustang!" he shouted, fire flashing in his eyes.

"Oh really," Mustang countered as he ran at the young man, "and you're so great at making decisions?" Mustang was fuming, he was tired of hearing Ed complain about his hunger and now he was questioning his judgment. He didn't want to admit that having the young man doubt him and what had started between them hurt.

Ed was surprised at the speed in which the Colonel came at him. He knew he struck a nerve to have him react that way. Edward was propelled backward as Mustang hit him full force and yelled out as his back struck something hard. The Colonel had pinned him to a nearby tree and was dangerously close to his face. Ed cowered as he waited for a blow from the Colonel's fist.

"So, you don't want anymore of this, huh, Fullmetal?" Mustang hissed.

Stunned, Ed opened his eyes back up and looked directly at the older man. "W-What?" he asked, eyes wide and searching. He really didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"You heard me," he said back, softening slightly, his gaze lowering to Ed's mouth. "You don't want anymore of this…" as he spoke; the last word muffled by his mouth pressing hard against Ed's.

Ed's face flushed instantly as he felt the Colonel's lips on his. He opened his mouth to accept the kiss and found himself wanting more this time. He pressed his hardness against Mustang's leg; the pressure sent a sweet sensation up his spine as he let out a soft moan. He kept pressing, he didn't want Roy to pull away from him this time, so he wrapped his arms around the dark haired man and spoke eagerly to him, "I do want more… I do…"

Mustang pulled his lips off the blonde long enough to demand, "Then show me".

Ed felt the Colonel kissing his neck and his hands roaming under his shirt. He looked up at the sky through the tree branches and leaves, trying to think of a way to show the older man how much he wanted him. But his thoughts crashed back down as he felt Mustangs fingers play roughly with his chest. The sensation made shivers rock his body and he cried out loudly. "What do you want? Whatever you want… I'll do it!" he panted, rubbing himself against Mustangs leg.

"You know what I want, Ed." Mustang took advantage of the young man. He had him right where he wanted him. Roy reached down and undid his belt and pants, let the trousers fall to the forest floor and kicked them away, all the while keeping his mouth on the blonde's neck. Then he removed Ed's belt and opened his pants, making sure to stroke him as he undid the zipper. He watched Ed's face straining to hold back his peak. That's when Mustang stopped and stepped slightly away from the out of breath young man.

Ed was so close, he knew it was just what Roy wanted; this is what he did to him the night before. The anticipation of what was to follow was almost enough to break his control, but he had to maintain.

Roy stood over the smaller man; he lifted his hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. "So, Ed, are you ready this time?" he asked softly.

He wanted to be, he wanted to experience more, but he was still unsure. It seemed like such a big step to take. He glanced up at Mustang, ready to tell him what he wanted to hear. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He felt juvenile, what was wrong with him?

Mustang knew the young alchemist was still not ready. He really didn't want to push him, no matter how much he wanted to consummate their relationship. "It's OK Ed…" was all he managed to say. The blonde's head went down to his waist and Roy felt the young man's mouth once again around his shaft. He splayed his hands out on the tree to steady himself while Ed worked on him.

Ed heard Roy drawing close to completion, his moans grew louder and the whole act had Ed's head spinning. He pushed on himself as he brought his mouth up and down on the Colonel, but he couldn't do much or he'd loose it. Then Mustangs hand came down and motioned to lift the blonde alchemist up to standing. Ed wiped at his mouth as he gazed up at Roy. What was he going to do?

"Together, Ed" he said as he placed a hand on the young man and began to stroke him. Ed was instantly swooning; he felt his legs begin to buckle as he placed his flesh hand on the Colonel.

Mustang felt Ed start to drop, as his cries got louder. He lifted the young man up and onto the side of the tree. Both men leaned against the tree, unable to remain quiet, as their passion enveloped them.

As the two embraced against the tree side, Mustang heard voices not too far off in the distance. Panicked, he spoke huskily at Ed, "Someone's out there, hurry up and get dressed!" He left the blonde standing against the tree as he searched for their clothes.

Ed started moving slowly; he didn't hear what the Colonel was all flustered about. His head was still swimming with wicked thoughts as he reached down to put his boxers on. When he pulled his black pants up his legs, he heard Mustang shouting to someone and walking off. He did up his zipper and started to buckle his belt when he saw Lieutenant Havoc standing in the pathway, watching him, with an amused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you looking at?" Ed shouted at the Lieutenant. He was mostly peeved to have been interrupted more than anything else. Figures they'd have to show up now.

"Geez, Fullmetal, not happy to be rescued, huh?" Havoc replied, sarcastically. The man turned around and went in the direction of the road and other officers.

Ed grabbed his black jacket and put it over his shoulders. He did up the clasp as he picked up his red robe and jogged off in the direction of the others. As he neared the road, he could see Roy Mustang standing next to his car talking to Riza Hawkeye. Ed didn't take much notice of it at first, his eyes scanned the dark haired man he'd just become involved with, abruptly stopping at the arm of the Colonel's blue uniform. Riza's hand was perched on it, just above his wrist. Ed's heart skipped a beat as he felt a pang of jealousy fill his chest. 'Are they having an affair, for real?' he wondered. He'd never really noticed it before, but the way her head was tilted and how their bodies mimicked position suggested something intimate.

Edward tried to shrug off what he'd just noticed as he approached the Colonel and Hawkeye. The two turned toward him as he stopped, just in front of them. "So, what's happened since we were gone, any news on the homunculus?" he asked, still searching for signs of sentiment in Hawkeye's face.

"Ed, I'm so glad you two are OK. You had us all worried," she answered as she shot a glance at Mustang, a very faint smile appeared on her lips. 

"Of course we're OK. What the hell did you think, we were idiots?" Ed angrily spouted back at the woman. 

"What was that for?" Riza exclaimed, surprised.

Roy was growing agitated with Ed's behavior, when he looked over at him, he appeared to be sulking, face turned down at the ground, his blonde bangs covering his expression. "Ed, I think you owe Riza an apology," he said calmly. Roy had no idea what had gotten into the young man, but he had to keep up appearances in front of the others, he couldn't let anyone know what had passed between them.

Ed mumbled out a soft "Sorry…" and walked away.

During the next few minutes of updates, Mustang was told how the homunculus had indeed left the area and their whereabouts were unknown. Roy chuckled to himself, thinking how Ed had actually been right about that. Mustang went to his car and got in the backseat, Riza got in front, behind the steering wheel, and readied herself for the long drive back to Central. As Roy looked out the window of the car, he heard the door open and felt a plop on the seat next to him. When he turned to see who the intruder was, he saw Ed grinning back at him.

Riza looked briefly at the two men in the back seat and then peered over the steering wheel and pulled onto the road.

Once the trio were en route, Mustang felt a hand cover his own. He anxiously looked down at the seat next to him and saw Ed's hand on his. The young man's face was turned toward his window. Roy waited a minute, glanced up at Riza, happy to see she was focused on the road. The Colonel pulled his hand away from Ed's and placed it on his lap. Why was Fullmetal being so bold in Hawkeye's presence? Did he really think that was appropriate? Mustang turned his gaze back to the rolling hillside flowing swiftly by and started to relax again.

The next thing Roy knew, Ed's hand had found it's way to his leg, then to his hand now sitting in his lap. Ed had also positioned himself closer to the Colonel and was looking up at him with an inquiring expression on his face. Stunned, Roy shot a glance at Riza again and then pulled his hand away. He leaned over to a wounded Ed and whispered, "Stop that! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ed glared back at the Colonel and whispered slightly louder, "She can't see anything down there, don't be so paranoid!" Ed was determined to get close to the Colonel somehow, it was a long way back and with the way Mustang was behaving, he felt discarded. Ed tried again to grab the Colonel's hand and was denied. Mustang hastily pulled his hand up high into the air, nervously taking inventory of Riza in the seat ahead of them.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Riza asked, a smirk spreading on her lips. Seems those two were always at odds over something, she thought. After a bit more commotion in the back seat and some angry sounding whispers, she glanced into the rear-view mirror to see the two at opposite ends of the seat, Roy was pressed up against his door; head turned to the window. Ed was sitting with his arms crossed on his chest, glaring at the Colonel. The scene caused her to softly chuckle and shake her head, "If you two can't behave for a few minutes in the car, I can't imagine what it must have been like to be stranded with each other for a whole night."

Edward Elric was sitting in the lunchroom at Central's main building poking at some food on a plate. It had been three days since he and the Colonel had returned from the woods and Mustang hadn't said more than a few words to him. It was like their encounter had never happened. Ed had grown more desperate and distraught with each day. As he poked at his food, he thought back to the few moments he'd had with the Colonel. Every time he was asked to come to his office, his heart jumped and he'd left running. But, every time, there was someone else in his office; Riza, Havoc, Fuery, whoever, just someone so they weren't alone. He'd tried to give the Colonel hints so he would ask them to leave, but the Colonel never did. Ed felt horribly abandoned and wasn't sure how to handle it.

His brother's questions were making him even more agitated. Alphonse had a keen sense about his brother's well being and always knew when something was not right. He'd been relentlessly interrogating Edward about what had happened in the woods, but Ed didn't want to tell him. He was afraid of what his brother would think of him if he let his secret out. So, Ed had just resigned himself to pouring over materials in the library and sulking.

Ed was no idiot, he knew a relationship like this was a huge taboo and the Colonel could be court marshaled if it was ever found out that they'd been together. Even so, they could get around that, right? Ed still held out hope that Mustang felt more for him than just lust. As he thought back to the night they were together by the campfire and how caring Mustang had been to him, he felt tears stinging his eyes. "Damn-it!" he shouted as he threw his fork at his plate and brusquely stood up. He heard the chatter normally found in the room die down as eyes focused on him. Without lifting his head, Ed walked quickly out of the lunchroom and headed for Roy's office.

Roy Mustang sat in his chair facing his office window, perusing the local newspaper when he heard his door shut with a loud thud. He wheeled around to see who'd so rudely slammed his door and was confronted with Edward. He was still standing by the door, appearing more than a little distressed. He watched the young alchemist turn the lock on the knob and heard the click.

"Well, Ed, I didn't send for you," he said, trying to hide a growing anticipation.

"You asshole! What's going on? Why haven't you seen me since we got back?" the blonde hissed.

"I've seen you Ed…" Mustang tried to be coy.

"Damn-it! You know what I mean!" Ed interrupted, shouting at full lung capacity.

"Sssh, keep your voice down," the Colonel demanded as he stood up from his chair and motioned with his hands.

Ed was fuming, his arms were held snug to his sides, his hands drawn up in tight fists. "Why haven't you…" he started to say through his teeth and then his words caught in his throat as Mustang approached him.

Mustang was alarmed at how upset the young man was; he was visibly shaking. He knew he owed him an explanation, he just didn't know what to say just yet. As he got close to Ed, he could see the blonde was very close to tears as his eyes glared out from behind his bangs. "Ed, listen, we have to be careful here. I have to make sure no one saw us and if they did hear or see something, then I've been trying to stay away from you so any suspicions will be forgotten. Do you understand?" he spoke gently.

The Colonel saw the young man's posture soften, so he wrapped his arms around him. He felt Ed's body fall against his and a deep sigh emitted from the blonde. Mustang had told the truth, mostly, and now he had to deal with what he hadn't said. The rest of the reason Roy had been so distant was that he was struggling with deep affection for the young man. Feeling the blonde in his arms again was tearing him apart, on one hand he wanted so badly to ravish him here in his office, but on the other he was terrified of the possible repercussions.

"Roy?" Ed asked as he turned his head sideways against the Colonel's chest, "Can I see you tonight? I mean… can we meet somewhere or something?" Ed lost himself in Roy's arms as he waited for an answer, it felt so good to finally be close to him again. He felt a familiar arousal start to overtake him. He wanted to kiss the Colonel and to hell with what anybody thought.

"Ah…actually Ed, I can't. I have… plans." The older man responded, wincing. He knew his answer would draw more questions from the young man.

As expected, Ed raised his head to look up at the Colonel's face, "Plans? What kind of 'plans'?" he questioned, a bit breathless, trying desperately to come back to the present and read the story behind the words on Roy's face.

"Um, nothing really important, Ed. Just some business, that's all." Roy pulled away from the blonde and turned around so Ed couldn't see his face. Based on the outburst he'd just witnessed, there was no way he wanted Ed to know what he was doing tonight. People were probably already talking on the other side of his door. "We'll work something out, though, I promise," he told the young man as he walked back to his desk.

Ed watched him and started to get frantic again, "When?" he said loudly.

"Just give me some time to figure things out and we'll get together…I promise" he told the young man as he turned around to face him.

Ed walked briskly toward the Colonel, "It's been three fucking days, Mustang, I…I'm going crazy here. Shit!" as he swore, he pounded his fist on his leg.

"Settle down," Mustang demanded calmly, "I'll see you tomorrow, OK? Is that soon enough for you? I'll let you know when and where tomorrow," he told him, hoping there weren't ears pressed to the other side of his door.

Ed was standing close to Mustang now, the blonde grabbed the Colonel's lapels and forcefully pulled him downward, his lips struck the Colonels and for a moment, Roy didn't care who was listening.

As Ed left Mustangs office, he didn't notice the stares that followed him. His head was in the clouds. Just as he was about to round a corner, he heard Roy's name mentioned; it brought reality crashing back down on him. He stopped in his tracks and listened. He heard Riza Hawkeye talking with someone.

"I don't know where Roy's taking me tonight, it's supposed to be a surprise, I guess."

She's giggling like a school-girl, Ed thought. Then it dawned on him, Mustang has plans with Hawkeye tonight; that demented bastard! He's going to have her tonight and me tomorrow night. Ed grinned wickedly as a plan emerged in his mind.

Ed waited outside Central's main headquarters building, hiding in the recesses until he saw his prey. A pretty blonde woman emerged with a dark haired man and Ed was on his way. Roy and Riza had changed from their uniforms into civilian clothes. Ed followed the two down the streets of Central, far enough they didn't notice him, but close enough he could see them walking arm in arm. Every now and then, the two laughed and pulled each other closer. Ed was beginning to question himself as his stomach started to feel sick.

Roy and Riza headed into a nearby restaurant and were seated on a patio. Ed was able to find a good vantage point in an alleyway. The young alchemist watched as the couple held hands across the table and chatted easily with each other. Ed started sweating; this whole scene was ripping him apart. He wanted to run away, but found he couldn't pull himself from what he saw. Then Roy raised himself up from the small bistro table, leaned across, and planted a kiss on Riza's lips. That was it; Ed was crushed. He ran from his hiding place and tore across the city. He ran as far and fast as he could, not even realizing where he was going.

When he stopped, he put his hands on his legs, right above the knees, gasping for air. The street was deserted, except for him. The pain was excruciating. "Business, huh?" he muttered to himself, his voice shaking. "That bastard!" he shouted as tears ran down his cheeks. He let himself feel raw emotion for a few moments before he collected his composure and slowly walked away, head hung low, ready to carry out the second half of his plan.

It was after midnight when Roy's car pulled up to his house with Riza. They'd had a pleasant enough evening, Roy thought. Riza was always enjoyable to be with, something about her lifted his spirits. He was hoping this night would help him wash away the constant thoughts he'd had of Ed. After Ed left his office that day, he'd found himself especially tormented by images of things he'd like to do to the young man.

The pair walked up to Roy's door, he fit his key in the lock and opened it. Roy turned on the lights as they came through the door and was immediately struck by things that were out of place. There was a pillow on the floor that belonged on the couch; a magazine was on the kitchen table. Roy wasn't super clean, but he did like to put things in their proper place. Growing concerned, he asked Riza to wait in the living room. Until he found some answers, he didn't want to alarm her. He walked through the house, looking for anything else that had been disturbed. When he came to the hallway, he saw that his bedroom door was shut; he never shut the door when he wasn't home. Roy felt his palms sweat as he opened the door; there on his bed was Fullmetal. Upon closer inspection, he saw the young man had fallen asleep, clutching one of Roy's military jackets. A smile spread across his lips.

Roy quietly left Ed, closed the door and returned to Riza. "Um, I'm sorry Riza, something must not have agreed with me at the restaurant tonight. Can I call you a cab?" he asked, putting his hands over his stomach and bending over a bit.

Riza appeared concerned and disappointed at his request. "Sure, Roy. We can catch up another time, huh?" she said softly.

After the cab had come and left with Riza, Roy went back to his bedroom. He opened the door to find Edward sitting up on the bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his gloved hands. The light from the hallway illuminated his blonde hair. "Oh, I see you're awake," Roy spoke smugly to him. Ed peered up at him with wide eyes, his eyebrows gradually dropped in the center of his face.

"You lied to me! You were out on a date with Riza Hawkeye tonight!" Ed accused furiously.

"Oh shit, how the hell did you find out about that?" Roy asked, bewildered. He was so looking forward to spending an intimate evening with the young man and here they were getting into another argument. As Ed glared at him, Mustang sighed and said loudly, "So what, we've been seeing each other for a while now Fullmetal, did you think I was just going to drop her to be with you?" he taunted.

Mustang's words stung Ed beyond belief. Yes, that's exactly what he'd thought. He didn't know if it was Hawkeye the Colonel was seeing, but whoever it was, he thought Mustang would leave them for him. "Damn you, Mustang! Don't I mean anything to you? Or am I just your little fuck-toy?" Ed's anguish was building and he felt tears threateningly close. He moved off the bed and stood up to face the Colonel directly. "Well?" he asked forcefully.

Roy didn't have an immediate answer to that question. He was shocked to hear the vulgar term come out of the young man's mouth. "Ed, that was uncalled for. Sit back down, let's talk this out." Roy knew they needed to come to some sort of understanding if this thing between them was going to be able to continue. He couldn't have Fullmetal barging into his office anytime he liked and doing what he did today. For one thing, he'd never get any work done.

"No, I won't sit down and talk. Tell me right now, do you have any real feelings for me?" he yelled, his voice starting to falter.

Roy was silent; he couldn't bring himself to tell another man he had feelings for them, he had a hard enough time saying those words to women. He just stared down at the floor.

Mustang's lack of acknowledgment ripped Ed to the core. He felt hot tears spilling onto his cheeks, "So that's it, huh. You just get some sick pleasure out of messing with me…" he couldn't finish all he had to say, his sobs drowned out any words that came. He turned and headed for the door.

Mustang felt momentarily paralyzed. He really didn't want to hurt Ed this way, it wasn't like he said; he did have feelings for Ed. Roy finally pushed through his indecision and reached out to grab Ed's flesh arm. "Ed, please I want you to stay with me!" he pleaded. He pulled hard on the blonde; the action sent Ed reeling backwards and into Roy's arms.

Ed felt himself getting pulled backward and he ended up surrounded by the Colonel. He heard what he said; he was just too wounded to accept it. His cries were still audible as he feebly struggled with the stronger man, he could have gotten away, but he didn't really want to. "No, Mustang, leave… me…alone…" he spoke between sobs.

Roy wouldn't let go; he was determined to make him see that what they had was worth something to him. He held tightly on to the blonde and spoke softly to him, "Please Ed, stop fighting me". He was aware of Ed's body melting.

Ed felt the Colonels strong arms around his body and Mustangs breath on his face. Now that Roy had a powerful hold on him, Ed's despair came full force and he found himself leaning against the Colonel and weeping into his chest. Every bad thing that had happened to him until that day seemed to pour out of him as he found solace in the older man's embrace. Memories of death and loss came forward, one after the other, feeding his misery. He'd had to be so strong for his younger brother all these years after their mother died, he never really got a chance to get over anything; he'd just kept trudging on. As he became aware that his tears no longer had much to do with the man that was holding him, he realized why the last few days had bothered him so much, he needed to feel valued by someone and Mustang was the one person he believed fulfilled this need. Although they traded insults constantly, Ed knew deep down, he could always count on the Colonel to be there. The protectionist behavior Mustang exhibited since the day he found out Hughes had died is what sealed his adoration.

Mustang felt Ed's emotions calm, the blonde had his arms wrapped tightly around the Colonel and his face pressed into his neck. He thought he felt the young alchemists kisses gently touching his skin. Mustang pulled his head back so he could see Ed's face, but Ed secured his grip tighter onto the taller man.

Ed was rapt in the closeness of his body against the Colonel's. As his senses returned, he began caressing the Colonels' neck and chest with his lips. Ed could smell the scent of the Colonel's skin, how he loved that smell. His pulse was racing and he felt himself harden. He started moving his hands up and down the other man's back. Ed licked his lips and tried to lean in closer to the Colonel. Why was he so aroused every time the man was near?

Mustang noticed another transformation in Ed's demeanor and almost smiled as he thought how quickly his moods changed. A few minutes ago, he thought the young man was ready to throw punches, then he was sobbing in his arms, and now he seemed to purr. Roy could feel Ed's hardness and knew the intimate evening he'd wanted was about to begin.

Ed felt the Colonel release him suddenly and turn him around. In one movement, the Colonel held the blonde from behind and was hungrily kissing and gently biting his neck. Ed's desire was mounting and he let out a sharp moan. The Colonel's hands were stroking Ed's chest, making tiny bumps appear through his black shirt. Then the hands moved steadily down to his belt and undid the buckle. Ed could feel the Colonel's manhood pressing against his backside as the older man's hands reached into the top of Ed's pants and fondled him. The sensations made his knees weak, he collapsed slightly, Mustangs arm pulled him back up.

Roy felt Ed's pelvis pushing into his hand as he stroked him. The motions caused him to press himself harder onto the blonde's back. He softly moaned his pleasure. This time, he wasn't sure if he could settle for anything less than the real thing. He stopped what he was doing and pulled Ed to the bed. The two fell backwards; the Colonel was now lying behind Edward. He jerked Ed's pants and boxers down and off, all the while paying special attention to his hardness and neck. He pulled away only long enough to tug off Ed's shirt and undress himself.

When Roy returned to Ed, they were both naked on the bed. Ed could feel the older man's skin contacting his own and Roy's member rubbing on his behind. The hand between the blonde's legs was stroking faster sending him closer to climax as he reached his hands out. His metal hand found the bedcovers and gripped them tightly while his flesh hand covered the Colonels and guided him even faster. Before Ed knew what was happening, he felt a burning pain in his rear-end. Was the Colonel entering him? He winced, cried out, and felt the Colonel stop his progression.

"Are you OK, Ed?" the dark haired man asked anxiously, out of breath.

"Ah…yeah, I think so" Ed replied, pain in his voice. "It's OK…keep going, I want you to do it," he continued.

"Are you sure? I'll stop if you want me to" Roy told him, not sure if he really could.

Ed was tired of the conversation; he pushed himself all the way down onto the Colonel and bit his lip to muffle his cries. He heard the Colonel gasp and grab a hold of him, again.

As Roy entered the young alchemist, an instant gratification racked his body and he involuntarily thrust himself deeper. It felt exquisite and he didn't think he could contain himself for very long.

Once the two established a rhythm, Ed found the extra sensation enhanced the feeling of the Colonel's hand on him. He rocked and twisted with indulgence on the bed in front of the Colonel. As the pair approached climax, the Colonel tightened his hold on the blonde and Ed's hands frantically searched for the bedcovers. Once he got a good hold on the cloth, he felt the Colonel push hard against him and his own contractions rocked through his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy got up from the sweat soaked sheets they shared and headed for the bathroom door attached to his bedroom. Ed watched him leave; he was still enjoying the rush left over from their encounter. He turned his body over to his other side and glanced out Roy's window into the dark night. As he thought fondly of his dark haired lover, a feeling of content spread through his being. He heard the shower start and a sinful smile spread across his lips. He slowly moved across the bed and lazily raised his body into a sitting position. With a sigh and one last glance at the bed they'd just shared, he lifted himself up to standing.

Roy Mustang was enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his tired body when he saw Edward enter the bathroom through the vanity mirror. A smile spread on his face as he watched the young man come into the shower right behind him. Roy turned to face him, he saw Ed looking timidly up at him. "Ed, let me wash you" he kindly said to him.

Ed nodded and turned around at the Colonels request. Roy lathered up a washcloth and rubbed it on Ed's back. He heard Ed let out a soft gasp as he moved it over his body. Roy was still standing behind the blonde; he reached his arms around the smaller man to wash his chest. As he stretched down, Ed's head fell back and his mouth opened, eyelids shut, breathing heavily. Roy peered over Ed's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "So, you didn't get enough, huh?" Ed leaned back on the Colonel and pressed up against him. Mustang applied soap to one of his hands and placed it on Ed's hardness and squeezed gently. Ed moaned faintly and turned his head, his arms reached up, finding a hold on the Colonel's shoulders.

Ed couldn't believe it was happening again, he was quickly finding he could never have enough of Roy Mustang. The slippery feel of the Colonels soaped hand as it moved up and down sent delicious waves through his body. He tried to hold on to the Colonels shoulders, so he wouldn't collapse when the time came. Roy's hand moved quicker as Ed pushed forward to meet it, his cries were getting louder as he neared his peak. As he lost control, he grasped tightly onto the taller man's shoulders and propped back against him to steady himself.

When it was all over, Mustang watched as Ed turned to face him, perched on tiptoes with his eyes still closed. The smaller man reached his hands up and pulled Mustangs lips to meet his own for a long and tender kiss.

After their shower, both men lay in Roy's bed, entwined in each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Ed woke to the sounds and smells of bacon and eggs. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, taking in all the personal items belonging to the man he was falling in love with. The nightstand held an alarm clock, but obviously Roy had not needed to set it. As Ed rose from the bed, he noticed a picture on the dresser. He stood and walked gingerly over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of the Colonel with Meas Hughes; they looked younger, happy, and had their arms around each other's back. Ed was surprised at the thought that entered his mind, 'were they lovers?' he questioned. He pushed the thought out, 'don't be stupid', he reasoned, 'Meas had a wife before he died'.

Ed quickly found his clothes and dressed, his stomach was growling as he breathed in the scent of breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find Roy putting plates full of food on the table. "So, you can cook, huh?" Ed said with a smirk, "I never would have thought."

Roy looked up after setting the dishes on the table and answered, "I thought you'd never get up…and yes, I can cook. It's not like I have a woman around to do it for me." As the Colonel sat down across the table from Ed, he looked fully at the blonde and noticed for the first time what a mess Ed's hair was. He started to snicker as he realized the young man had gone to sleep with wet hair and now it was sticking up in crazy places.

Ed looked up from his plate, mouth full of food, "What's so funny?"

Roy was laughing harder now, almost unable to answer, "Nice hair Fullmetal, you look like a damned witch!"

Ed immediately put down his fork and lifted his hands up to his head, pulling the stray strands back down around his face only to have them pop back up. Frustrated and feeling a little self-conscious, he huffed loudly and impatiently got up from the table and left the room.

Roy ate his breakfast, still chuckling to himself, when Ed reentered the room. The older man peeked over at his companion's head; his hair was now completely wet and plastered back onto his skull.

Ed sat back down at the table and stared back at Roy, "Is this better? Can you please stop laughing at me now!"

Roy obliged, but found it difficult to comply completely. As they ate, every time he looked at Fullmetal, he wanted to laugh out loud. Instead, he focused on his breakfast as the conversation turned to their work.

In order to keep from arousing suspicion, the Colonel called a cab to take Edward into headquarters that morning and then took his own car in separately. Once at the military headquarters, Ed remembered his brother, probably waiting impatiently back at the dormitory. He walked quickly to their makeshift home; worried about the riot act he was about to receive.

Ed opened the door to the room he shared with his brother; he heard the sound of metal clanking against the floor.

"Brother! Where were you? I've looked all over for you, nobody knew where you were and I was really worried," the boy locked in armor shouted.

Ed still stood in the doorway; he didn't have time to come up with an alibi; so he just stood there trying to think of what he could tell his brother. Then it came to him, "Oh, I was… I fell asleep… in the library. I was working late, and… I guess I just…fell asleep."

If his brother had a human face, it'd have a look of disbelief on it. He'd scoured the library and had Havoc and Fuery searching for him too. But although Alphonse knew something was remiss in his brother after the night he spent lost in the woods with Colonel Mustang, he'd decided not to push him into talking about it. He figured Ed would tell him in time.

Ed returned to the library later in the day and was pouring over some books when he felt the presence of someone standing over him. He looked up to see Havoc gazing at him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Well? What do you want?" Ed asked irritated by the interruption.

"Colonel needs to see you," he replied, a smirk spread across his face as he nodded and looked Edward up and down.

Ed felt a bit uneasy, as he got up from the table, not able to look him in the eye, not wanting to discern what the Lieutenant was implying or convey his own discomfort.

"Where were you last night, Fullmetal?" he asked mockingly, "you're brother was all over Central looking for you."

Ed felt a shot of adrenaline bolt through his body as he remembered Havoc standing on the pathway in the forest, watching him buckle his belt, or did he see more? The blonde anxiously walked around the table he'd been sitting at, keeping his head down, and made his way toward the door. He shouted back at Havoc, "None of your business!" and left.

Ed was still walking with his head down when he entered Mustang's office. He felt like everyone knew what had happened between them and were staring and whispering as he walked by.

"Hello Fullmetal," Hawkeye greeted him at the door.

"Hello", Edward mumbled back, barely meeting her gaze before quickly looking away. He walked into Colonel Mustang's office and sat forcefully on his couch, leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared straight ahead, wanting it to appear that he didn't really care to be here.

Roy watched Ed enter his office and read his body language. 'Great, he's in a mood again', he told himself as he opened the file on his desk. "Fullmetal, I have a new assignment for you," he spoke firmly. After waiting for a few seconds and getting no response from the blonde, he motioned to Hawkeye, who left the room, and shut his door. "What the hell is the matter now?" he asked, clearly irritated, as he turned to face the young man sitting on his couch. He knew the assignment he was about to divulge was going to upset Ed, but he was hoping the young man would at least start out their conversation being reasonable.

When Ed heard the door close, his heart skipped a beat. He was alone with the Colonel again. He looked up, hoping it was an invitation for something more sordid and sat forward on the couch.

The look Roy saw on Ed's face when he closed the door told him the young alchemist was expecting something from him, but not to hear about the assignment. "Ed, I have to tell you about this assignment and I don't want you going ballistic on me, OK?" he tried his best to sound gentle.

Ed sighed heavily, "OK, what is it?"

"I need you to investigate what's left of Scar's family in Ishbal, and you'll probably be gone for a few weeks," he waited for the outburst, but there was none. When Roy peered over at Ed, he saw him lean back into the couch, appearing dejected. "Ed?" he walked over to him and sat next to the blonde. "Are you OK?" he asked, now concerned.

"Yeah, I'm OK," he answered softly. "I just…I think Havoc knows something… and I think you're trying to send me away, I guess it's good… for you to send me away, because then maybe we can get a handle on whatever this is," he said sadly. Edward reached out his hand and put it over the Colonels. He was finally realizing how dangerous the relationship between them had become. He didn't want to think about doing the right thing and stopping it before the Colonel got into serious trouble. He couldn't stop it; he was having a terrible enough time just sitting next to him. He found himself gazing at Roy's mouth, wanting to taste it. He felt his pulse quickening as his body betrayed his desires.

Roy felt Ed's hand on his and sensed his sadness. "Ed, it's not that I want you to go. In fact, I want nothing less than to keep you here in my office, if I could," he held back a smile at the thought of having Edward Elric as his own personal office slave. "But, you're right, I think things here have gotten a little…awkward." He leaned over to the blonde, moved a lock of hair away, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Ed looked miserably up at Roy and said breathlessly, "Don't you know what that does to me?" The blonde pushed himself off the couch and onto the Colonel's lap, straddling him. As Edward pushed his lips onto the Colonel's, his hands found each side of Roy's face and he kissed him hungrily. Ed's infatuation was causing him to loose any sense of self-control. As he felt the Colonel's kisses become heated and perceived hands roaming his back and behind, he moaned harshly and pressed his hardness into Roy's stomach.

"Ed…stop…we can't do this here," Roy said between kisses to the blonde's face and neck. Roy was having a horrible time restraining himself. He kept thinking about his door and the fact that he didn't lock it. The extra tension of knowing that anyone could enter at any moment was making him more excited. "Ed…Ed, stop" he said through muffled lips.

"Keep saying that, Mustang" Ed whispered as his movement became more frantic.

"Ed, the door, it's…not…locked," he tried to pull away, but Ed wouldn't let him. Roy found himself leaning on the back of the couch, pushing his hips upward as Ed's hips rubbed up and down on top of him. He could feel a sweet friction between them. It was obvious that Ed felt it too. When the crest of their passion came, Roy had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise and he pushed his hand over Ed's mouth.

"Great, Fullmetal, now we've got a mess to clean up!" Roy pushed the younger man off his lap and inspected his trousers. At least there were no stains on the outside, he thought.

Ed, as usual, was still stuck in the moment, dreamily lying back on his side of the Colonel's couch. A hand struck him hard on the leg and he gazed at Roy, now standing over him.

"Control yourself, Fullmetal, before someone comes in here and sees you." Roy said, all flustered. He saw Ed looking at him sideways as he positioned himself to stand. The Colonel inspected his uniform and tucked here and there, making sure he corrected his disheveled appearance. He went to his desk and picked up the folder containing the information for Ed's new assignment. When he turned around, Ed was standing next to him, so close that Roy inadvertently brushed against him. After a moment's hesitation and an anxious expression, he handed the folder to Ed and looked him straight in the eye, "Ed, I want you to be careful on this one. Don't do anything stupid out there and make sure you report back to me every day. I…want to make sure you're OK and…" his voice trailed off as Edward wrapped his arms around his waist and tightly squeezed.

"I'll miss you, Roy," Ed said tenderly as he laid his head on the Colonel's chest.

"Ah… I'll miss you too…more than you know," Roy responded quietly as he lowered his head and embraced the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk, located just outside of Colonel Mustang's office. She was having a hard time concentrating on her work as thoughts of the Colonel kept distracting her. He'd been acting so strange lately, there was none of the usual flirting and sexual undertones when they'd talked. He kept mostly to himself and hadn't invited her out once since the night he got sick from the restaurant they ate at. And what were these secret talks he'd had with Fullmetal? Twice, she'd known they were together behind his closed door. She'd wanted to put her ear to the door and listen, but she was too proud for such behavior. Now, he'd close his door every time a call from Edward Elric came through. And what was eating at Edward? He was downright mean to her sometimes, when he did acknowledge her existence. She'd also heard rumors in the lunchroom, some of the men were making jokes that Fullmetal had become Mustang's "special friend". She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but she had an idea.

She finished her paperwork and made her way into Roy Mustang's office to get a signature. Roy barely looked up at her when she planted the paper on his desk. "So, Roy, got any plans for tonight?" she asked cheerily.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just looking forward to a quiet evening at home after I hear from Fullmetal." He answered, signing the form.

She decided to broach the topic that was on her mind. "Hmmm, you know, you've been so focused on Edward Elric lately, I've been wondering if maybe you two are an item," she said laughing.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" he practically yelled at her.

"It was just a joke, sir." She retorted as she picked up her paperwork and left in a huff.

Edward and Alphonse Elric had been in Ishbal for almost a week and Al was growing increasingly alarmed with his brother's behavior. He appeared depressed and was even more short-tempered than usual. It was obvious something was very wrong and Al was ready to get to the bottom of it. However, Ed had quit talking to his brother, except to go over details about their assignment or superficial topics. It was late in the evening and they'd just finished dinner inside a small Inn on the edge of town. They were not getting very far with the investigation, seems everyone they'd talked to was keeping their mouth shut about the alchemic Ishbalan and his family.

As they entered their lodgings for the evening, Al watched Ed rush over to the phone and dial. Al knew whom he was calling; it went like this every night. They'd have dinner and Ed would call Roy Mustang to report what they'd found. The problem was, they weren't finding anything and the phone conversations were going on well into the night. The most infuriating part for Al was that Ed usually asked him to leave the room at some point in the conversation. At least Ed's mood was usually a little better after he talked to Mustang, otherwise, Al would have refused to leave.

"Hey Al, could you go outside for a little while?" Edward asked his brother sheepishly.

Here it was again, the request for him to leave so he could talk to the Colonel alone. Al was particularly frustrated with the phone call tonight, "Dang brother, you'd think he was your girlfriend or something," he said as he walked out the door. If he'd turned around, he would have seen the gaping mouth and wide eyes on his brother's face.

"Hello? Ed?" Roy asked through the phone's speaker.

Ed blinked a few times, and turned his attention to the receiver pressed up against his head. "Uh, yeah Mustang. I…I'm sorry, Al just said something to me…and I guess it just distracted me." His curiosity was heightened; did Al know something?

"What did he say?" Mustang inquired.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…it's nothing, really," the blonde responded, he wanted to know for sure before he said anything to the Colonel. "Um, anyway…you know we're not finding anything out here, so why can't I come home?" he whined.

"Ed, you know why, we've been over this. Stop asking, it's getting a little old." He replied, growing irritated.

"But, I miss you…I'm going crazy out here, I can't sleep and I can't stop thinking about you," he said softly, cupping his hand over his mouth and the phone, afraid his brother was listening on the other side of the door.

Roy's irritation softened when he heard the desperation in Ed's voice, "I'd like to have you come home, but things are just starting to calm down around here and I think it's best if you stayed for a few more days at least. You never know, maybe someone will talk about Scar eventually," Roy added, remembering only a few days ago when Riza came to his office, and jokingly accused him of having an affair with Fullmetal.

Ed was anguished over the Colonel's refusal to let him come home. As he listened to the older man's voice on the phone, he found himself paying extra attention to the tones and breaths the he took. Ed could feel himself needing something more from him. He didn't want to hear his story about what happened at lunch that day, so he interrupted with something he hoped would shock the Colonel. "Mustang, remember what you did to me in the shower?" Ed spurted out.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone before he replied, "Yes…Ed, of course I remember that." The Colonel was unsure where he was headed with this line of questioning and waited anxiously for him to talk again.

"Uh…do it to me again, OK? Only this time…over the phone," he asked, feeling himself harden at the thought. He'd heard of people doing this, but never thought he'd be requesting it.

The Colonel smiled on the other side of the line, chuckling softly, "Hmmm, Fullmetal, you're a bit of a pervert aren't you? But, OK…"

"Don't call me that…uh, wait just a minute," Ed said hastily. He put the phone down on the bed and ran to the door. He turned the lock and then made his way into the bathroom. He pulled his belt, pants, and boxers off. Then he wet his flesh hand and put an ample amount of soap on it. He grabbed a washcloth off the rack and ran back to the bed. He lay down on the mattress and carefully picked up the phone with his metal hand. "OK, Mustang, tell me what you did," he requested, out of breath.

"Um…well, first I washed your back, then I started to wash your front and…" Mustang was interrupted.

"No, tell…tell it more slowly…describe…describe it more…", Ed requested between heavy panting.

"Ed, are you doing what I think you're doing over there?" Mustang asked, sitting up straight in his chair. He could hear the heavy breathing and what sounded like a soft thumping through the phone. The whole situation fascinated him as he felt something hard in his own trousers.

"What…what do you…think I'm…I'm doing?" the blonde finally pushed out.

Mustang wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable talking like this on the phone or not. With everything that had happened between them already, he was getting used to doing just about anything. "OK, Ed, I'll tell you slowly and descriptively," he told him as he thought about locking his own door, already closed. He had to take a moment to think about how he could say what Ed needed to hear. "I pressed the washcloth to your back and rubbed it all over you, you started getting really hard, and I pressed myself against you…"he found his train of thought starting to deteriorate as he imagined Fullmetal pleasuring himself while he listened. He heard Ed let out a soft moan and his breathing quickened.

"So, I started massaging your chest with the washcloth and I knew you wanted more, so I put soap on my hand and stroked up and down…up and down, on your…" he was interrupted again, this time by the sound of Ed's sharp muffled cries. 'Damn,' he thought, 'just when I was getting to the good part. Guess I'll have to tell the story to myself later.' Mustang was having a difficult time containing himself as he looked back at the door. He needed to get to a place where he could take care of himself. "Ed…Ed?" he pulled the phone away and looked at it, then pressed it up against his ear. "Ed!" he said a little louder.

"What?" Ed responded; confused as to why the Colonel sounded angry. He'd been preoccupied with wiping up the mess on his stomach and hand with the washcloth.

"I…I need to go now, OK? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mustang impulsively told the young man on the other end as he stood up and started to put the phone back on its holder.

"What? Why do you have to go?" Ed asked, but all he heard back was the click of the line going dead. "Damn" he said softly as he looked at the phone and set it down in its resting spot. Ed felt a little exposed, so he got up, rinsed the washcloth and put his clothes back on. It was then he remembered about his brother and was hoping he wasn't just standing in the hallway. Ed put his boots on and walked out the door to look for him.

Alphonse had been sitting on the front steps of the Inn, looking up at the stars and pondering the change in his brother. He seemed more grown up than before and definitely preoccupied with something, something other than the philosopher's stone. Maybe that was actually a good thing? He sure seemed to change his view of the Colonel, Al noticed he liked to talk about him and didn't say nearly as much bad things when he did. In fact, Al just realized, his brother talked about him all the time and never said bad things anymore. Just then, he heard the door squeak open behind him. He turned around to see his brother gazing down at him, looking a bit sleepy. "Brother, did you have a good talk with Colonel Mustang? Does he have any ideas on what we should try next?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did Al. A real good talk," he replied, running his flash hand through his bangs and sighing, "no, he didn't have any ideas. I'm tired Al, I just wanted to let you know that I was done and I'm going to bed now, OK?" The blonde alchemist turned around and headed back through the doors.

Al moved his metal body to standing and clanked back into the Inn after him. When he reached the room, his brother was already in bed and appeared to be asleep. 'Boy, that was fast,' he thought.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Al heard the sounds of his brother's voice penetrate the dark room. "Ed, are you awake?" he whispered. After waiting a few seconds and getting no reply, he decided it was just a fluke. Then he heard it again, louder this time. Al turned on the bed in which he lay and peered over at his brother. He could just see the outline of his body. Ed was mumbling something and stirring on his bed. "Ed, are you awake?" he said a little louder this time.

"Roy…" Ed said in his sleep. The phone call he'd had with the Colonel was sharp in his mind when he'd gone to sleep that night and his dreams were buzzing with images of the woods, the Colonel's bedroom, the shower, his office, everywhere they'd been intimate. In his dream, he was laying in some indistinguishable place, skin to skin with the Colonel. He was kissing and being kissed, he was trying to place his hand on the Colonel to pull him closer, but couldn't for some reason. He felt a delicious sensation between his legs and tried to thrust into it.

Al heard the name his brother was now saying over and over. Ed's actions on the bed disturbed him, he wasn't sure he should watch. But he did, not wanting to believe what it might mean. Suddenly, Ed shook on the bed and let out a sharp moan before stifling himself.

Ed woke with spasms raging his body. He was horrified when consciousness finally came to him, what had he done and what had his brother seen? He felt something wet in his sheets as he realized fully what had happened. "Damn-it!" he shouted, embarrassed.

"Brother?" Al timidly asked, not wanting to make the situation worse for his brother.

"Al, did you…shit…Al, I need some privacy, OK?" he demanded, wincing at the situation.

"Ah, OK, I'll just leave for a bit then. I'll be right outside if you need me," He told the blonde, trying to mask his discomfort. Al stood up from the bed and removed himself from the room.

Ed got up and walked into the bathroom, got his used washcloth and wiped himself off. Then he proceeded to clean the bed as best he could. He put the washcloth back into the bathroom and slid between his sheets. He put his metal arm up to his forehead and thought about the situation. What was he going to tell Al? What exactly did he hear? He obviously knew what happened, but that wasn't such a big deal, really, embarrassing maybe, but not a big deal. He was stunned to feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he realized what a disaster his life was.

Al waited in the hallway for a good five minutes before he decided to go back into the room and confront his brother. It was time he told him what was going on. The metal boy slowly opened the door and called into the room, "Can I come in now?" He heard his brother sniffle and felt immediately sorry for him.

"Yes, Al, come in" he said softly, emotion heavy in his voice.

The soft sound of metal on wood followed Al into the room and he sat down on the edge of his bed, facing the older boy. "Ed," he started gently, "I know something's been going on with you. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think you need to."

"What exactly did you hear?" Ed inquired, eyes still blurry from tears.

"Well, I heard you saying 'Roy' a few times. I guess you were dreaming about him…when you…um…" Al's voice trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Ed, I'm going to just say it out loud and then you can just say yes or no. Are you having a relationship, not just a friend one, but a real relationship like you'd have with a girl, with Roy Mustang?"

"Yes." Ed replied simply, then raised both his hands to his face and started to cry.

"Brother!" Al wanted to comfort his brother, but wasn't sure how. This was not something he really knew anything about or was sure he wanted to know anything about. "Is he hurting you?" he asked, concerned.

"No," he sobbed, "not really. It's just the whole situation, all the hiding." He paused for a moment before continuing, " I really like him Al; in fact, I think I love him. But I don't know if he feels the same. I know it's wrong, I shouldn't be feeling this way and I could get the Colonel into a lot of trouble, but I can't help it."

"I don't think who we fall in love with is a choice, brother." Al said gently. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm here for you and I don't think any differently of you." He went on, hoping that his words reassured and calmed the older boy.

"Really, Al?" he asked as he dropped his arms to his sides and turned to face his brother. His mood was picking up and it reflected in his voice.

"Well, except that maybe you're gay," Al said with a chuckle and threw his pillow at Ed's head.

"I am not!" he shouted, throwing the pillow back at the metal body.

"Well, what would you call it then?" he questioned through his laughter.

"I still like girls, Al. I don't know what this is, just drop it and don't you dare tell anyone," Ed said starting to get angry.

"Like who, Winry? Oh, she'd love this." Al shot back.

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" Ed quipped as he turned his back to his brother. When he turned over, he found himself placed squarely on the wet spot in his sheets. 'Oh that's just great' he thought and he shut his eyes.

Al was happy and relieved to know that his brother seemed to be back to normal for the time being and his big secret explained a lot.

The next day the two boys were again unable to get any information about Scar or his family. However, Ed did get some interesting information from one of the men they talked to about the militaries involvement in the massacre that occurred there. When Ed pressed the man about it, he was surprised to hear Roy Mustang's name mentioned. Ed knew something bad happened to Roy during that time, but the Colonel never wanted to talk about it. The man told Ed that Mustang was responsible for the murdering an entire family, but the circumstances were unknown. Ed had a hard time believing the kindhearted man he knew would commit such a heinous crime.

While resting before dinner in their room, Al finally started asking his brother specific questions about his relationship will Roy Mustang. He was pleasantly surprised to find his brother open and talkative about it. It was obvious to the younger brother that Edward needed someone to confide in and before long; Al knew pretty much the whole story. He just hoped Mustang wouldn't break his brothers heart.

After dinner, on their way out of the dining room, Ed peered over at his brother beside him and said, "Al, I've got to make a phone call." It was easier now that he didn't have to hide. He watched his brothers metal head nod as he walked out to the lobby of the Inn. Ed made his way up the stairs and to his room. He was anxious at the thought of contacting Roy after what happened yesterday.

Once in his room, Ed sat on the bed, picked up the phone and dialed Roy's number. After asking Hawkeye to put him through and a wait that seemed to last forever, he heard the Colonel answer.

"Hello?" Roy said into the phone, a little out of breath from rushing to close his door before picking up the phone.

"How come you're so out of breath every time I call?" Ed asked, trying to start the conversation out on a light note.

"What do you mean? Oh, I just got back from shutting my door." He replied, a smile spreading on his face.

"Did you lock it this time?" Ed asked, hoping for a repeat of last night.

"Fullmetal, why would I need to lock my door for a simple phone call?" he inquired, suspiciously, but this time he had locked it, just in case.

Ed shifted on his bed as he felt himself getting aroused. 'Damn,' he thought, 'now I can't even talk to him on the phone without feeling like this.' He had to clear his head long enough to come up with a witty reply, "Oh, I don't know, guess I thought maybe you'd like to join me this time."

"Where's your brother? I certainly hope he's not in the room with you right now," Mustang changed the subject, he actually didn't have any time for this and he had something to tell Edward that he probably wasn't going to like.

"He's not here…and my door is locked. Tell me what you want me to do…" his response was laced with need.

Roy's body was on fire with the suggestive way Ed was talking to him. "Damn, Fullmetal, you are a nasty one…take your pants off." He demanded, as he did the same, placing the phone on his desk. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Of course, I did it. Did you?" Ed interjected.

"Yes, I'm playing the game with you, Ed," he responded, feeling a little silly, sitting in his office chair with no pants on, but what the hell. "OK, so…touch yourself." He requested as he stroked himself gently under his boxers.

"How…how do you want… me…me to do it," the blonde said through heavy breathing.

"Sounds like you already are," he replied. After getting no response except for his breathing, Roy continued, "just stroke lightly on the tip", he wanted to make him last a little longer this time. Roy heard Ed's moans on the other end, "are you doing what I asked?" he was sure Ed was going full out on himself already.

"I…I…OK…now I am," Ed answered, getting control of his breath.

"Now tell me what you like the best," the Colonel requested.

"Oh, I like it when you put your mouth on me," Ed replied, a shiver shot through his body as he imagined it. He couldn't just do what the Colonel asked; he needed more, right now. He stroked hard on himself a few times. "Mustang, I'm…I'm close," he added.

"Ed, I told you to go easy…if you're close, then stop," Roy demanded. He wanted to catch up, so he increased his pressure and pace.

Ed wasn't sure if he could stop. He tried pulling his hand away and looking out the window, but it seemed like the air movement in the room was enough to keep him going and his mind was focusing on the sounds the Colonel made on the other end. He tried thinking about something else, anything to calm his desire. The urge to touch himself was so strong, he almost gave in. "Mustang, can I do it now?" he asked uncertainly. The Colonel sure sounded like he was giving himself a good time back at Central.

"O…OK…," came the response.

Ed started stroking fast and hard; he could feel the sensation of his release all over his body as he reached his climax. The phone fell out of its position between his head and shoulder as he closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure come.

As Roy's peak came, he heard the banging of Ed's phone as it fell and his lover's muffled cries through the speaker. Both men took a moment to recover before speaking into the phone again. "Ed? Are you still there?" Mustang asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here. Give me a minute, OK?" Ed requested and set down the phone on the nightstand. Ed used the time to quickly get cleaned up and dressed. "Roy?" he asked.

Roy was still buttoning his pants, but heard Ed's voice and picked the phone up from his desk,"Yes?" the older man replied. Just then there was the sound of knocking at Roy's door. "Shit, just a minute!" he yelled out to the person on the other side.

"Roy, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," came the voice of Riza Hawkeye through the door.

Ed heard the conversation from his end and was immediately filled with jealousy. "What's going on, Mustang?" he asked coldly.

"Ed, I was going to tell you about this, but you were so ready for, you know, that I didn't get a chance. I'm taking Riza to dinner tonight," he heard Ed's choked gasp on the other end, "nothing is going to happen, Ed, you have to believe me. I have no interest in her anymore. I just have to keep up appearances, she's said some things that make me think she suspects," the Colonel explained with a strain in his voice.

Ed was unbelievably hurt and no amount of explaining was going to help. It made the fact that he was stuck hundreds of miles away even more lonely and painful. "Don't do this, Roy. Please," he pleaded, anger giving way to despair as he fought back tears.

"Ed, you're going to have to trust me on this. I promise I won't do anything. We'll just have dinner and talk, that's all," he reiterated.

"Roy! We have to go, now!" Riza shouted from outside the door.

Ed was sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows propped on his legs and his head resting on one hand, the other held the phone. He picked up his head a bit and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. He felt a tear run down his cheek, the thought of the Colonel and Riza out enjoying each other ripped his heart out. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it, right?" he spoke despondently.

"Ed, are you OK? You sound like you're crying." Mustang asked, obviously concerned.

"No, I'm not OK. What did you expect? You think I'm going to like knowing you're out with her tonight? How am I supposed to really know what will happen, I mean, you and Riza can go out and do whatever you want, in front of everyone and no one will think anything of it. With you and I it's always, 'we shouldn't do this', 'what if someone sees', bullshit. You still have never told me how you feel about me!" Ed shouted at the phone as the tears flowed freely down his face.

"Roy!" Riza's voice was louder, and pounding followed it.

"Damn-it Ed, I have to go. I really wish you'd calm down and see things from my perspective for a change. I'm so sorry, but I have to go. You'll just have to trust me," he hung up the phone and stood up from his desk. The conversation had visibly shaken him; it killed him to hear Ed so upset and so far away he couldn't do anything about it. He was having a hard time focusing and wiped his eyes, feeling wet through the back of his gloves. He was surprised to realize that Fullmetal was affecting him like this. It took him a minute to compose himself before he walked to the door to meet Riza.

Ed heard the phone click and pulled it down to look at it in disbelief, 'did that bastard hang up on me?' then he put it to his ear "Mustang?" he softly asked. All he heard was the rude sound of the dial tone. He threw the phone on the floor and fell sideways onto the bed, curling up into a ball and wept.

Al waited on the steps, watching the stars come out of hiding in the sky. How much time had passed, an hour already? He finally got up and looked at the clock hanging over the desk in the lobby. An hour and a half his brother was up there talking. That was enough; he already knew what was going on, why couldn't he hear the conversation now? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his armor and went upstairs to make sure his brother was still on the phone.

Al knocked at the door, "Brother, can I come in?" he asked timidly. He waited, no answer, and he heard no talking on the other side. He carefully opened the door and peeked inside. He saw his brother lying on his bed, curled up. Did he fall asleep after his phone call, he pondered as he entered the room. He walked over to his brother's bed, looked at the phone in tangles on the floor and quietly said, "Ed?" To his surprise, his brother turned his head and peered at him through tousled bangs.

"Al?" he asked, his voice sounding unsteady.

"Brother, what happened, did you have a fight or something?" Al questioned, not really sure what they would have to fight about. "Are you sure he's not hurting you?" he asked, not believing for a second that there was anyone to blame but Roy Mustang for his brothers current situation. He watched as his brother wrapped his arms close around his head and heard soft crying. Al sat down on the edge of his brother's bed and put a metal hand on his back in an effort to comfort him. "What's going on Ed, tell me."

"He…he…has a date with Riza tonight." Ed managed to say between faint sobs.

"But I thought he was dating you, I mean, well, you know. So does that mean he's cheating on you?" Al questioned, but wasn't sure how to put things in this type of situation.

"Yeah, you could say that. He wants me to trust him, Al. He said he has to keep up appearances, he's not interested in her, but I'm so sick of having to hide and I can't think about them being together…he's been seeing her for awhile now," as he spoke, he found himself finding strength with his brother as a confidant. "Al, we have to go home. We have to leave tomorrow. I can't be here; knowing that they might…might…"he couldn't say it out loud. Could Hawkeye seduce the Colonel into being with her? Could she cause him to go back to her and stop Mustang from seeing him again? His fears were boiling over in his mind; he needed to take action. "We have to leave, we have to take the first train home tomorrow," he told his brother resolutely.

"OK, brother, let's do that. I'm sure it will all work out. Why don't you just get some rest now," he carefully spoke to Ed as he rose from the bed. At least his brother sounded like he'd stopped crying. He leaned over and pulled the bedcovers partially down, then moved his brother's body and helped him get undressed and under the covers. As he tucked him in, he saw his brother reach out for his arm.

"Thanks, Al. I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered, gazing at him through swollen eyes.

"Just go to sleep now, we'll get home as soon as we can," Al responded, turned out the light, and fell back onto his own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ed rushed through his shower and breakfast; eager to take the first train back to Central. Thoughts of what he was going to say to the Colonel raced through his brain and edged him on. Once on the train, Ed finally started to disclose his fears to his brother, after being silent and focused all morning. The two brothers were sitting across from each other in their seats. "Al, do you think I can really trust Mustang with Riza?" he asked, wanting to hear comforting words from his brother.

"Well, I think you should at least assume he's telling you the truth…unless you find out otherwise," he responded, watching his brothers expression.

"But how would I know? What if Riza pushed herself on Mustang last night? What if they had sex? I mean, she does have more to give him than I do…" Ed's gaze turned to the floor, as he doubted himself.

"I wouldn't say that brother, he obviously likes you, or why else would he send her away the night you snuck into his house? He chose you that night, didn't he? You'll just have to trust him." Al leaned forward and put his metal hand on his brother's leg, in a gesture of reassurance.

"But, what if Hawkeye reasoned with him, what if she knows and she made him see how risky it is to be with me. What if she's in love with him?" Ed said; growing more distressed with every word.

Al squeezed his brothers leg, "Stop it with the 'what ifs'! You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that. You need to just relax and see how things are when you get there. I'll bet Colonel Mustang will be happy to see you."

"You really think so?" he asked, wiping at his eyes, still looking at the floor.

"Yes, I really think so," Al reiterated, hoping that what he told his brother was true. He'd never seen Edward so upset over someone and if Colonel Mustang didn't respect his brother's feelings, he'd have to interfere and give the Colonel something to think about. He was not happy about the situation at all and wondered if maybe his brother was getting in over his head.

The two brothers rode the train home in silence for the most part. Ed slept as much as he could; he was too depressed and anxious to do much else.

As the train neared the station at Central, Ed woke up from his resting place on his train seat. It was late in the evening and the station was mostly empty. As he recognized where he was, he felt his pulse quicken. He looked over at Al, who was still seated opposite him.

"We're here brother," Al told him, while trying to gauge his frame of mind.

"Yeah…" Ed said uneasily. This was what he'd been waiting for all day. As he realized how late it was, he wondered if the Colonel was still sitting in his office, waiting for his phone call. There wasn't going to be one tonight, he decided he'd just go straight to his office and confront him. It was time to get everything out in the open. Ed's stomach started to get nauseous as he thought of what might happen tonight. He found himself feeling a little shaky as he stepped off the train and onto the platform.

"Al, I'm going straight to Mustang's office and if he's not there, I'll head for his house. Can you take my things home?" he asked.

"Sure. Let me know if you need me, OK? Al offered.

"Yup," he responded as he bound through the station and out to the street to get a waiting cab.

Edward Elric ran through the hallway at Central's main headquarters with determination. His heart beat wildly the closer he got to the Colonel's office. However, when he got there, he found the door closed. When he tried to turn the knob, he discovered it was locked. His heart sank as images of the Colonel doing lewd acts with Riza on the other side of the door filled his mind. "Damn-it!" he yelled as he pounded vigorously on the door.

Riza was just rounding the corner when she heard the pounding. She gazed up to see Edward at the Colonel's office door. He appeared distraught and was thumping wildly at it, shouting for the Colonel to open up. "Edward, Edward! He's not here!" she ran forward as she yelled at him, trying get him to listen to her. His attempts slowed slightly after she called out to him. When she neared him, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Ed, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Ed was close to tears again; he'd let his imagination get the best of him and was sure the Colonel was in the room with his assistant. He kept his face hidden under his long bangs as Hawkeye tried to question him. "I came back…I have to see Mustang," he told her softly.

Riza realized how upset the young man was and let go of his arm. "Ed, are you OK? Did something happen in Ishbal?" she inquired with concern.

"No. I just need to see the Colonel. Do you know where he is?" he peered up at her, trying to see if there was any emotion on her face that might betray what had happened last night.

"A bunch of the guys went out to the pub tonight and he went with them." She responded slowly, surprised to see the sparkle of tears in his eyes. "Hey, are you OK? You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine!" he shot back as he turned and ran down the hallway, heading for the pub, where he knew he'd find his dark haired lover.

As he approached the pub, the sound of laughing and glasses clanking together in cheers floated out from the entrance. Ed walked into the dimly lit, smoky establishment nonchalantly, not wanting to be noticed. He searched the interior for the Colonel's dark head among the blue military uniforms. Then he saw him, sitting in a large corner booth with Havoc, Fuery, and Armstrong. They appeared to be having a good time, Ed noticed there were many empty liquor bottles on the table and a few shot glasses in front of the Colonel.

Ed glared down at the Colonel from the edge of the table. It took a few minutes for everyone to comprehend that he was standing there, as everyone still expected him to be in Ishbal. Ed's resolve was starting to deteriorate, when he looked at the Colonel all he wanted was to be close to him.

"Hey, isn't that Fullmetal?" Havoc shouted, being the first to notice. "Look what the cat dragged in! You look like hell, want a drink?"

Roy's eyes shot up to meet Ed's. As their eyes locked, Ed had a hard time keeping calm and he watched Roy shift uneasily in his seat. "Uh, yeah, I'll have a drink. Move over, Havoc." Much to his surprise, Havoc leapt out of his seat and offered it to Ed, positioning the blonde next to Mustang. Ed slid into the booth and cautiously gazed up at the Colonel before quickly looking away. Ed nodded at the other men and heard the Colonel clear his throat, obviously nervous about the situation. Havoc called the waitress over and ordered a beer for Ed.

Roy had wondered where Ed had gone when he'd called his hotel earlier that day and was told that Ed checked out, but he never expected him to come home. When he was unable to get a hold of the young alchemist and the opportunity to go have a drink presented itself, he'd been thankful. Roy needed to numb himself so he could stop thinking about how he was going to handle the situation with Fullmetal. Seeing him standing at the end of the table tonight both unnerved and pleased the Colonel. He knew his infatuation with the blonde was turning into something much more and it had the potential to destroy his career.

The conversation turned to Ed's trip to Ishbal and what information he might have gained. When they found there was nothing much to tell, the men turned their attention to some of the women frequenting the bar. Ed found the taste of the beer to be exceptional and drank it quickly. He found the gold beverage was just what he needed to calm his nerves as he finished one and started on another. Ed noticed Roy being unusually quiet while the other men talked loudly to each other. Every time Ed's eyes met the Colonel's, Roy would quickly look away. His proximity to the Colonel and the alcohol flowing in his veins was flooding his mind with devious thoughts and he scooted nearer to the older man. Ed waited for a response, his senses all focused on the Colonel. Ed thought he perceived Roy draw closer to him as well. The idea that Roy might be just as attracted to him at this moment as he was to him gave Ed ideas.

Ed moved his hand slowly under the table and placed it on Roy's leg. He peered up at Roy to observe his reaction. He saw the Colonel flinch, but he didn't move his leg away. Spurred on, Ed positioned his hand right between the Colonel's legs, his lack of height hiding his actions under the table. He gently fondled the Colonel through his trousers and felt himself harden with his actions. Ed heard the Colonel gasp softly and watched his eyes close.

Roy felt Ed's hand on him and for a moment he was lost in the sensation. The numerous shots and beers had dulled his reasoning before self-consciousness took control and he swiped Ed's hand away forcefully. "What the hell are you thinking?" he angrily whispered at the stunned blonde.

Ed felt his patience waning and he ached for the older man to give him some offering of affection. Ed leaned over to the Colonel and grabbed his arm, pulling his face close. "I need you, now!" he whispered harshly, glaring directly into his eyes.

"Get your hands off me!" he hissed as he pulled his arm away, but still leaning in close, "What did you think I was going to do, huh? You think you can just waltz in here and start that shit like there's no one around, just because you have some sick fascination with me?" Roy was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth and was sorry the second after he said them. The alcohol was definitely having an effect on him.

"Fuck you! Don't make it sound like there's noth…" Ed's words were cut short by the Colonel's hand pressing down on his mouth. Ed looked into Roy's eyes, deliberately letting him see his pain and the glistening in his own eyes.

They both became aware of the lack of any loud talking among the other men seated at the table. Roy turned to look at them, his hand still attached to Ed's mouth.

"Damn, what's gotten into you two?" Fuery demanded, starting to laugh. Armstrong just watched knowingly as Havoc joined Fuery's laughter and clanked glasses with him.

Ed pushed the Colonel's hand off his face and practically shoved Havoc off the edge of the booth trying to get by him. He ran to the restroom, a place where he thought he'd be safe from all the stares and most of all; a place where he thought he could get away from Mustang. When he entered, he found it empty and let his anger and grief consume him. He stood at the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, watching clear rivulets run down his cheeks. He felt like an idiot, like he'd let himself be duped. Worse of all, the Colonel's words made him feel like there was something wrong with him. "That bastard!" he yelled at his reflection, "that fucking bastard!" With the second outburst he punched the mirror with his metal hand, making a million cracks in it. He backed up until his spine hit the wall, brought his hands up to his face, trying to hold back his emotions. He didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of making him cry. He breathed in a huge amount of air in an attempt to stifle his sobs.

The door opened suddenly and Roy Mustang entered the restroom. He quickly scanned the room, his eyes rested on the distraught blonde backed up against the wall. The scene of Ed standing there looking so helpless frustrated him. He was angry with himself for letting this thing get so out of control and he was angry with Ed for starting it. He ran at the blonde and slapped his hands on the wall just above Ed's head. He saw the young man cower and flinch as his hands contacted the bricks. "I hope you're happy, everyone's talking about us out there!" Mustangs face was close to Ed's and he could smell the young man's familiar scent tinged with beer. He felt his anger waning as he unintentionally pressed his body against Ed's. The next thing he knew, he was forcefully kissing the blonde and had his hands pinned up against the wall over his head.

Ed was surprised by the unexpected and rough kisses. He felt the Colonel biting his neck and sucking at his skin. The Colonel pressed himself so hard against him it hurt and he was having a hard time catching his breath. He found himself fearful and tremendously aroused by the Colonel's actions, he'd never seen him this out of control. Just as quickly as it started, Mustang pulled himself away. Ed fell forward slightly as the older man's body left him. When he dared to peer up at him, he saw Mustang's chest heaving up and down as he took in deep breaths. His dark eyes glared at him with sinful intent. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sight of Mustang's arm coming up on his side.

Roy couldn't restrain himself, the days apart and the obscene phone calls had been too much for him. When Edward had groped him under the table, he'd almost jumped out of his seat and taken him right there, if only they'd been someplace private. But now they were, well almost. Any thoughts of what he should do were pushed to the back of his mind. He acted impulsively, reaching his hand up and grabbing Fullmetal's braid. He pulled the young man by the hair into the largest stall, shutting out the painful cries from registering. He closed and locked the latch and backed him up against the far corner, pressing against him and hastily kissing him as he went. He could feel the blonde's hardness and sharp breathing, "You like this, don't you?" he demanded.

"Uh…no…no I don't," Ed tried his best to sound convincing between his gasps. He did his best to hold back any sound, but a short cry escaped his lips.

Roy smiled when he heard the sound that emanated from the young alchemist. He liked it, yes he did. Now that they were hidden, Roy devoured the young man, hastily unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper. Roy dropped down to his knees in front of the blonde and put his mouth on his firmness, sucking hard and relentlessly. He felt Ed's hands pushing on the back of his head and heard his muffled moans.

Ed was struggling to keep himself in check, the hunger in which the Colonel consumed him sent chills running up his spine and set his nerve endings on overload. He tried to keep himself quiet, biting his lip, but still, noises found their way out. Ed was twisting between Mustang's head and the brick wall, caught up in the moment when he heard the door open. He immediately stopped and thankfully Roy halted his assault.

The two listened as a bar patron pissed in the urinal. At some point, they heard the shuffle of feat and then he spoke, "Damn, going at it in the toilet, wish I could find a woman like that," and the door opened and shut.

Roy, still on his knees, looked up at Ed and started to laugh. A smile made it's way across Ed's face, but the urgency of the situation made it short lived. "Roy, come on, don't stop," he pleaded.

Roy turned his attention back to Ed's body. He pulled Ed's black pants and boxers all the way to the floor and then stood up. He gazed down at the blonde; it was obvious he had total control over him again. Ed's expression revealed his need. Roy put a hand up to the side of Ed's face, he saw the young man wince instinctively, "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered gently as he stroked his cheek.

Ed pressed his bare bottom half against the Colonel's blue pants and implored, "touch me, please…" as he reached around his waist and pressed his lips against the Colonel's chest through his open shirt. He changed his pace, prodding the Colonel to continue, unbuttoning Roy's shirt and biting tenderly on his nipples.

Roy felt Ed's mouth on his chest and gasped. It sent a pleasant shock through him. The Colonel reached his hand down between Ed's legs and stroked him; he was still wet with saliva from his own mouth. Roy played with him, changing the speed and pressure of his hand depending on how the blonde reacted.

It was becoming difficult for Ed to be attentive to Roy as the older man worked adeptly between his legs. He finally had to stop and lay his head against his lover's chest. He felt tingling move through his body and fought to restrain himself.

Mustang was conscious of Ed's building urgency and stilled his hand, squeezing him to stop him from letting go of his passion.

"Aaahh…" Ed groaned and leaned forward onto the Colonel.

Roy got back down on his knees and lightly licked Ed's tip, still squeezing with his hand. He heard Ed let out a loud cry and felt his knees buckle slightly. The Colonel stopped what he was doing, "Ed, step out of your boots," he requested.

Ed was leaning up against the wall as he gazed down at the Colonel, "Wh…what?" he asked, panting. It took a minute, but he picked up one foot and then the other and watched as the Colonel pulled his boots off and then completely removed his pants and boxers.

Mustang stood, undid his military pants and slid them down to his ankles with his undergarment. He sat on the edge of the toilet seat, pulling Ed toward him. He spit on his hand and wiped it on the engorgement between his legs.

Ed straddled the older man and was pulled down, close to his lap. Ed hesitated, remembering the burning pain he felt the first time they did this. Roy's forehead was resting on Ed's chest. He felt Roy pull harder on him, bringing him down on top of him. Ed whimpered as he brought himself down completely onto Roy. This time, the pain was not as bad. To his surprise, it actually felt pretty good.

As Ed came into his lap, Roy sighed heavily as the tightness of Ed's body surrounded him. He moved his hips, pulling out and pushing in. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him firmly.

Ed moved himself up and down, pressing his legs against the Colonel's. Roy's strong grip on him caused his hardness to rub against Roy's stomach. Ed soon found himself fighting the urge to unleash his desire, "Roy…" he panted, "Roy…I…can't…take …anymore."

Roy stopped his movements and looked at Ed's face, hidden by his bangs. "Look at me, Edward," he insisted as he reached up and moved the golden hair out of his face. Ed did as he was asked and looked directly into the Colonel's eyes. Roy spit on his hand again and put it on Ed's member, stroking slowly. Ed closed his eyes and started to lean back, "No, look at me," Roy insisted as he stopped his hand and pulled him forward. Ed's eyes were on fire with longing and desire as the Colonel locked on to them and started stroking him again. Mustang's hips resumed their rhythm as he watched Ed's expression change, his mouth opened and his brows pushed together as a high pitched cry released itself.

Ed was finding it difficult to keep his eyes focused on the Colonel's as the waves of his climax engulfed his body. Again and again the contractions consumed him and he cried out with each one.

Watching Ed hit his peak was all Roy needed to fuel his own release. He pushed hard into the blonde and kept his eyes focused on Ed's as he discharged himself into Ed's body. Loud sharp moans filled the air as he pushed vigorously into the younger man.

Ed lost himself in the Colonel's dark eyes as he watched him. The experience made him feel closer than he'd ever felt with anyone. When Roy's climax was over, Ed lunged forward embracing the Colonel tightly and impulsively blurted out, "I love you!"

The confession stunned Roy's ears, he knew Ed had feelings for him, but to hear those words spoken like that bewildered him. He wasn't sure what he should do or say; well he knew what he should say but he couldn't bring himself to say it. So, he silently hugged the young alchemist and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "Ed, stand up, let's get out of here," he requested.

Ed stood, not sure what to think of the lack of response from Roy. He cleaned himself off and dressed in silence, was it wrong to tell Mustang how he felt? It just came out, he couldn't help it; it would have come out soon anyhow. Now at least he could find out exactly where he stands with the Colonel.

After dressing himself, Roy left the stall and held the door open for Edward. "I'll leave first, why don't you wait a few minutes and then come out, OK?" he asked, concerned about Ed's frame of mind.

"Sure" Ed mumbled his response. He was feeling worse about things as each minute passed. He kept his head lowered and watched Roy's feet as he exited the restroom. Ed sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, close to the door while he waited to enter the bar again. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the others and just wanted to leave unnoticed, like he'd come in. But he needed to make sure he left with the Colonel, he needed to talk to him; he needed to get everything out in the open.

Thankfully, when Ed decided to make his exit, he saw the Colonel standing by the entrance to the bar instead of back at the table. Ed walked carefully over to where the Colonel stood and watched him walk out the door before he got to him. When Ed walked outside, the Colonel's car was waiting and Roy was already sitting in the back seat. The driver was holding the door open for Edward, who wearily climbed in next to the Colonel. Ed didn't know who the driver was, but he was cautious nonetheless.

Roy maintained his silence and peered out the window into the darkness as the car made it's way towards his house. He had a lot to think about, when he'd come out of the bathroom, he'd endured some ridicule for being gone so long and had to make up some excuse as to where Fullmetal had gone. Luckily, Ed had a reputation for being hotheaded and Roy had told them he'd just gotten angry and left. Roy had paid the full bar tab, which also helped to shut the men up and accept his leaving. Then there was Ed's confession to think about. How was he supposed to handle that? He still wasn't thinking all too clearly after drinking so much that night and the situation had to be handled delicately. Roy looked over at Edward, who'd already been gazing at him. Roy's eyes took in the beauty of his young lover and his heart filled with regret for treating him so badly earlier. He tried smiling at Ed, he wanted to take his hand, but knew he couldn't with another person in the car.

As Ed gazed at the Colonel, he wondered what was going on in his head; he was so quiet. Then Mustang looked back at him and smiled. The expression confused the blonde and made him turn away. Ed sighed and looked out his own window, noting that they were almost at the Colonel's house. He started feeling anxious when he thought of the conversation he wanted to have once he got there.

The car pulled up in the drive and Ed and Roy each got out. Ed followed Roy to his front door and watched him turn the key in the lock. The pair entered his house and Roy immediately went to his liquor cabinet. Ed watched with concern as Roy poured himself a straight scotch. Although he thought the Colonel had already drank enough that night, his thinking changed as he realized Mustang might be more prone to open up if he had a few more drinks. Come to think of it, maybe he'd be better off with a little more as well. Ed approached the Colonel, "Are you pouring one for me, too?" he asked.

Roy turned around and grinned at Ed, "Since when do you drink scotch?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't, but I'd like to try it."

"OK", Mustang replied in a mocking tone. He got out another short glass and poured the caramel colored beverage into it. As he turned around to hand it to the blonde, he stopped, "Ah, you might find it better with some ice…" and headed off to the kitchen.

Ed followed, "No, just give it to me the same way you drink it. I can handle it."

"Are you sure? It burns…" he informed him, sure that Ed would need the ice anyway. He handed the glass to Ed and watched, waiting for his reaction. "Just sip it, you don't gulp scotch, OK?" he told him, holding back a chuckle.

"I know," Ed replied, irritated. He wasn't some dumb kid. Ed held the glass to his lips and slowly let a small amount of the liquid pass across his tongue. Mustang was right, it did burn, why the hell did he like this stuff? Ed felt his eyes start to water as the burning sensation passed into his throat. He stifled a cough, knowing Mustang was just waiting for him to spit it out or something. He looked up at the Colonel, who was now chuckling at him.

"I told you, want some ice now?" Roy chided.

"No, I'm fine, really," he said through a few coughs. Ed took another larger sip just to prove to Roy that he could drink it. He felt the liquor warming his insides and it seemed to affect him already. Ed sat down on Roy's couch, sipping the beverage one more time, he was getting used to it now.

"You are a stubborn one, Fullmetal. Don't drink it too fast, it packs a bit of a kick," he warned as he sat down next to Ed and watched him take his fourth swallow. He turned to Ed, knowing he had to say something, "Ed, I…what you said…I…" the words were not coming out. He saw Ed looking at him with an expectant expression.

"Just say it, Roy" Ed pleaded; wanting so badly to hear the words he'd already spoken.

"Damn, Fullmetal, you drank the whole thing already?" Roy needed a diversion and looked down at Ed's glass and realized he'd emptied it already.

The alcohol felt good flowing through the young man, he was warm and his nerves were calming. It gave him confidence and made him feel bold. "Get me some more…please," he requested as he held out his glass to Roy.

Roy did as requested, wondering how Ed would behave if he got drunk. Maybe he'd quit pushing him to talk about this thing they had and pass out, he thought as he smiled. He sat back down next to Ed on the couch and handed him his refilled glass. He watched as Ed took another sip immediately after the glass touched his hands.

Ed definitely felt better, but as he sat an image entered his mind of Riza and Roy sitting on this same couch, did he take her here last night? He realized that with everything that had occurred at the bar, he had yet to find out what happened last night. "Mustang, tell me what happened last night with Riza," he blurted out.

Roy shifted uneasily in his seat, "Well, Ed, nothing happened really. I mean we just…had dinner and…" he was interrupted before he could get any further.

"And what? What did you do? Did you take her here?" Ed confronted him, turning himself and bringing a leg up on the couch so he faced the Colonel.

"No, of course not! Ed, I told you to trust me. We just ate and talked, that's all, end of story." Roy told him.

"Did you kiss her?" he demanded not sure if he could believe what he was being told.

Roy looked uncomfortable and wasn't responding right away. It made Ed feel like he was being lied to. "You did, didn't you? You kissed her!" when he still got no response, just the back of Roy's head as he turned away from him, he gulped down the remaining liquor in his glass. The sudden sting made him cough and gasp.

"Damnit, Ed, I told you not to gulp it!" Roy had twisted back around and was glaring at Ed.

"Don't change the subject, you kissed her didn't you!" Ed yelled at him, furious.

"Ed, come on, I always kiss her goodnight, it would be really weird not to. She'd think something was up if I didn't." Roy was doing his best to remain calm and make it sound like no big deal, but he was pretty sure that somehow he was digging a big hole for himself.

"So, you're still seeing her then? You didn't tell her you didn't want to see her anymore? She thinks you two are still…are still…" Ed felt the tears come on suddenly through his jealousy and rage. He couldn't talk and set his glass down on the coffee table with a clink, almost breaking it. Goddamn Mustang was making him cry again, why did it always come to this?

Roy could hear ragged breathing and sniffles coming from the desolate young man, he moved closer to him and went to put his arms around him. He didn't want him to hurt anymore, but he didn't know how to stop it. He was surprised that Ed allowed him to hold him. "Ed, please understand, this isn't easy for me. I…I have feelings for you, but I have to be careful," he spoke gently to the blonde as he caressed his back and pulled him close. He felt Ed's head lean against his chest and small arms slowly reaching around his waist.

"What kind of feelings do you have for me?" Ed asked softly. He realized what an irony this was, the pain he felt was being caused by the only one who could console him.

Here it was, the big question Roy hated to hear; the one he never wanted to answer. He didn't fully understand why he had such a hard time answering this question. Maybe it had something to do with the murders he committed in Ishbal. Maybe he subconsciously didn't feel like he deserved to be loved, so he never answered it knowing that eventually the person who needed to hear it would move on. It's not like he didn't feel love, he did, and he realized in that moment he wanted more than anything to say those three words to Edward, his broken and beautiful lover. No bullshit, just say the words.

"Roy? Tell me, please," Ed begged, he had to know if his love was returned or if he was wasting his time.

Roy grew frustrated as his mouth refused to comply. Why was this so hard? If there was anyone in the world who deserved to hear it from him, it was the young man who'd shared so much of himself.

Ed waited; he felt new tears fall down his face as he started to realize that maybe Roy didn't feel that way about him. Suddenly, he heard a loud sob escape from Roy's lips. The man who held him squeezed him tighter and dropped his head into Ed's neck. Ed gasped, amazed to be seeing the great Roy Mustang breaking down. Did he cause this? Was it real or was he dreaming? Ed pulled him closer and tightened his grip. He lifted his head and found himself saying comforting words to the dark haired man, "It's OK…Roy, It's OK…"

Roy finally found his voice as years of self-loathing peeled away and revealed the too sensitive man underneath the self-confident exterior. "I love you…I love you, Ed…I love you so much," he sobbed, feeling the need to say it over and over again, now that he could.

Ed heard the words that meant so much to him and almost smiled, if Roy hadn't been in so much pain when he said it. But he wasn't going to complain, it was heartfelt and that's what mattered. Ed pushed Roy's head back and kissed his face, brushing the tears from his cheeks, "I love you, Roy Mustang," Ed stated plainly. He watched as Roy's gaze lifted and their eyes met. Ed felt torn inside, he wanted his lover to be happy, but he still looked so disconsolate.

"Ed, I've never met anyone like you. You have to understand, my love is complicated…it might not be what you really want…" Roy doubted himself again, causing a fresh flood of tears to escape down his cheeks.

'It's exactly what I want. Believe me." Ed responded, pulling him close again, finally receiving what was missing in his life. "What are we going to do now?" he asked softly.

"Whatever we have to…like I said, it's nobody's business but ours," Roy gently responded, lifting his head and kissing his lover on familiar lips.

THE END


End file.
